Lessons Learned
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: Based on Carrie Underwood's song Lessons Learned, Brock and Reba learn a few lessons when their marriage is on the verge of ending.


Reba Hart and her husband Brock had just had a serious fight that may had decided the fate of their relationship. Very rarely were they able to go one morning without having an argument but this time it was different. Brock had said that it may be best for the both of them if he gets an apartment because their relationship wasn't working anymore, and although Reba told him that he could go but if he did the door may not be open again, he still walked out. Cheyanne came and talked to Reba trying to get her to go chase after her father, but Reba believed that Brock would be back. Man was she wrong.

Now she was regretting what she had said to Brock. She wanted to take it all back and go back to the way things were just a month ago, but it was too late for that now. It had been two hours since the fight and Brock had always been back by then. Reba's biggest fear of Brock never coming back was now becoming a reality, and she could do nothing to stop it.

Reba sat on her couch hoping that any minute she would hear a car pull in the driveway. As the hours went by that minute never came. She couldn't believe what was happening. A 20 year marriage was falling apart and Reba felt so hopeless.

When Cheyanne walked in through the front door Reba snapped out of her daze and looked at her eldest daughter. "Any word from your father yet?" She asked as Cheyanne shook her head with a sad face.

"Mom do you think dad is coming back?" Cheyanne asked her mother already prepared for her mother to say no.

Reba looked at her daughter and tried to stay calm. One the inside she was freaking out, but she couldn't show her daughter that. "I'm hoping he will Cheyanne. Maybe your father just needs sometime away. It will all be fine soon enough." Reba said knowing that she was telling her daughter a lie. This was the worst fight that they had ever been through, and Reba had a sickening feeling in her stomach that made her believe that this was the end for her and Brock.

Reba gave her best in trying to give Cheyanne a reassuring smile. She didn't want her children to think that their parents were going to separate until they knew for sure if that's what was happening or not.

_Where is he_, Reba asked herself worrying that this was the end of their relationship. Twenty years of marriage and three beautiful kids down the drain. Reba couldn't stop a tear from flowing down her cheek. Yes, things haven't been perfect here lately, but that didn't mean she had stopped loving him.

Reba looked at the clock as she read 10 pm on it. She felt her heart break because she knew that this meant he was coming back. Taking a deep breath she told herself that it was time for bed, but she couldn't move. She wasn't ready to go up to bed because she knew that if she did it would mean that the chances of her husband coming back were very slim. She wasn't sure how to accept that, no matter how strong she was being.

Reba took a deep breath. Reba may have learned a valuable less that day, don't say something that you don't mean.

Brock decided to stay at a hotel for the night, which was unlike him because he was normally pretty cheap. He knew that if he even stayed in his car in the garage it wasn't the best idea. He and Reba needed sometime apart.

Brock had made plenty of mistakes, and no matter how big they were they took a toll on his relationship with Reba. A person could only take so much, and Brock knew that he had put Reba through way more than she needed to go through.

Now he felt like he was just throwing away every chance that they had to make it. He knew that Reba figured he would come back in a couple of hours and instead of going back home he decided to book a hotel room for the night, possibly longer. He knew that this was telling Reba that their marriage wasn't going to last, and this killed him because Reba was his soul mate. Their marriage had just gone sour. After two years of dating, twenty years of marriage, and three kids their marriage had no spark left in it, and the fact of this destroyed Brock but he couldn't stay in a marriage that was making both of them miserable.

Brock was making his life miserable, Reba's life miserable, and their three kids lives miserable. All he was doing was hurting the people that meant the most to him, and for that reason there was a part of him that was scared to go back. He knew that if he went back all he was going to do was hurt them.

However the past was the past, he knew that there was no way he could change it, but he could make the future better. That's when he deiced that he was going to try and fix things with Reba, even if the door was no longer open. He had to give it a shot. He had to fight for his marriage or nothing would change and he would end up in a divorce.

He decided that it was time to go home to his wife. Since he didn't take a bag all he had to do was check out, and once he did that he headed home.

Reba was still sitting on the couch when the back door swung open. Reba jumped up hoping that it was Brock, and to her surprise it was. She slowly walked into the kitchen and starred at him. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?" She asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Reba I understand. Please just let me explain." He said as he sat in one of the chairs at the island.

Reba didn't move from her spot in the walkway between the kitchen and the living room. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Brock could tell that his wife was unhappy with him but he had to tell her what was going on. "When I left earlier I didn't plan on coming back." Brock saw Reba's eyes widen and her mouth dropped a little. "I've hurt you and our kids way too much and I figured that all of you would be better off if I wasn't an active part of your lives. Then I realized that people go through hard times, but that doesn't mean that they run away from their problems. Reba, I love you and I always have. From the first time that I laid my eyes on you." Brock said as he walked over to where Reba was standing.

Reba's facial expression started to change. It was so hard to be mad at him when, although what he did was wrong, what he came to realize was so sweet. Reba let her husband wrap his arms around her waist as he looked at her.

"I started thinking about what my life would be like without you, and the truth is I don't like it one bit. I know lately things haven't been good for us but I will do anything I can to change that. If you want to go to counseling then I'll go, if you want me to stop spending so much time golfing then I'll stop. Whatever it is that will keep us together I will do." He said as he looked at Reba. Her eyes were now filled with tears. This was the side of Brock that she loved but had not seen in a long time.

"I love you too Brock." Reba said with a smile as they embraced in a kiss. His lips felt wonderful on hers. With that being said Brock and Reba headed up the stairs, thankful that they were going to be able to sleep next to each other tonight. Brock and Reba had learned two important lessons today. The first being to not say something if you don't mean it, and the second is not to run away if something isn't going your way. The two of them went to bed happy of the lessons that were learned.


End file.
